Staying Home
by HEREtoPARTY
Summary: The second part to Coming Home. Please read Coming Home before reading this for better understanding.
1. Chapter 1

The day was regular to what life David had had before he had gone out to war but now it was awkward, sitting in Kurt's fathers home made him feel more like a stranger then sitting in his own house, listening to the voices he knew once laughing about things he had no idea about, and the scent of the home... it was just different then what he had remembered. What was happening?

Kurt glanced over and watched David gently rock the babies carseat, it made him smile. Now that David was home, everything would be different right? David being home ment his love was here and would stay and be a father for Penneloe. Thats what mattered now right? Of course it did... But if that was so, why was David frowning. He wondered as Finn walked up and clapped Kurt on the back and smiled down at him. " Felling better Mr. Gloomy?" he teased and Kurt rolled his eyes.

" Of course Finn. I mean you deal with Quinn being gone from your life and have to raise Addison and Drake on your own." he challenged making Finn pale at the over imangination of his mind. No Quinn... He wondered and sighed heavily when Quinn came up holding their seven month old baby boy and Finn looked at them then pulled Quinn close and kissed her on the cheek.

Quinn blushed and turned away eyeing Burt and Carole before walking away to get the warmed bottle of milk.

David sighed and Kurt placed his hand over his heart and frowned. Addison had managed to crawl over to the couch and sit down on it finding her binki and shoved it into her mouth, before glancing up to him as David looked down at her. She giggled making the binki fall out of her mouth and then looked down at her binki. David looked at it to and then gave it to her and smiled. She blushed and giggled making it fall out.

David chuckled and reached for it before Addison shrieked and everyone looked over and watched her crawl to David leg and pushed herself up as she grabbed the binki and put it in her mouth again before sitting in his lap. The little girl snuggled close to him sucking on her binki and David awkwardly wrapped his arm around her and held her closer.

Kurt smiled as he watched them interact before walking over and smiled at them. " You okay?" he asked him and David glanced up at him and nodded.

" Yeah... why wouldn't I?" he asked slightly nervous. If Kurt could something was wrong he would try to fix it when it wasn't his area to attempt to fix it.

" I was just wondering." he whispered and kissed him gently only to have a binki hit his face as Addison babbled angrily.

Kurt looked at her astonished and laughed at Finn as he approached. " Baby girl... that's your uncle. And he's rightfully mine and mine alone." he told her as Finn lifted her up making her whimper in small hiccups and drop her binki before belting out her crys.

" Ouch Kurt, hate to see what you'd do to a guy if he hit up on me." David teased and Kurt smiled leaning into him.

" Same thing you would do. Pull him aside, tell him I'm married to you and tell him if he ever stepped up on my turf I would go Elphaba all over his land of Oz because no one takes my Glinda." he whispered and kissed him.

David smiled kissing him back before pulling back and glared, " Did you just name me the witch of the North from that one musical?" he demanded and Kurt smiled.

" Your my Linda though..." he smiled.

" You just watch. I'll show you who Glinda is..." David grummbled and moved away from him and Kurt looked at him with a wicked glimmer in his eyes.

" I bet you will." he stated and walked to the kitchen swaying his hips.

No matter how much had changed... Kurt was still Kurt. So he had hope, hope to get better and be the old David he had once been... But really? Glinda? What the hell?


	2. Chapter 2

Why is it so hard? David thought as he drove the silent car from the Hummel's back to Kurt and his place. Why was it, now that he was back he felt more out of place then any other time that he had come home? He eased the car gently up the drive way and sighed heavily as he parked.

He cupped his face and shook his head, who was he kidding? It had always been like this. It was always hard to adapt back into the life he was suppose to be in. I mean to jump from survival instincts back into society instincts... it wasn't a job that happened over night, that's for sure.

He opened his car door then went to Penelope's door and opened it and stared down at her. Was she part of the reason it was so hard? To come back and to see this beautiful baby girl, almost a year old and still in need of desperate parental love. But, he thought bitterly, he never was a father to her. Kurt was her mother and her father...

David bit on his lower lip and took a deep breath as he let go of the unknown warm disgusting feeling growing in his chest. Penelope was his daughter, why wasn't he being a man about this? He thought and picked up her carseat and head up the porch and into the house.

Once in her room he set her carseat down on the changing table and took her out carefully of her carseat, watching her greyish eyes part from sleep as he lifted her up and she looked around curiously before cuddling into him as he walked her over to her crib and laid her down. David laughed as she dre her knees under her slightly, lifting her butt somewhat in the air as he laid her blanket over her. " I don't know what to do little girl..." he whispered to her, and leaned on the rail. " I feel so out of place here now. But I don't know why. I just feel as if so much has happened and I just can't keep up with it all." he vented to pure nothing-ness and sighed straightening up and then walked over to the door when he saw Kurt with his arms down by his side and his eyes watery.

" Is it because of me?" Kurt asked softly and David groaned taking larger steps towards him.

" Kurt it's-" David began as he pushed himself into the hall and closed Penelope's door when Kurt grabbed the doorknob keeping David's hand there as well.

" Don't you dare say 'it's nothing'." he said in a shooken breath. " It's something, otherwise you wouldn't keep it a secert from me."

" Kurt how am I suppose to tell you something I don't yet understand? Huh?" David demanded and took Kurt's hand and pushed him back into the wall behind them. " Tell me how am I?"

Kurt swallowed hard as he looked up at David, " Just talk to me. " he whispered after a moment.

" About what?" David laughed. " About how I watched my men blow up infront of me and then how I don't remeber how I did but I ended up in the middle of the desert attempting to get back to a site or even a city?"

" David stop..." Kurt whispered shaking his head.

" Or how about when I got to a city, I was clubbed over the head and held in a building to be blown up if caught fire due to all the explosives inside it?" David demanded more as his hand gripped tighter on Kurt's wrist unknowingly.

" David stop!"

" Or what about-" David persisted shaking when Kurt kissed him stilling David's lips. David's hands shook as he dropped them to his side.

Kurt pressed himself against David and lowered off his toes, and wrapped his arms around him. Nothing was said, no matter how much Kurt wanted to say something. He tightened his arms around him and then buried his face into his chest and kissed him randomly there. David took in a deep breath and wrapped his arm around him and lowered his head on top of Kurt's.

" I'm-"

" Shhh." Kurt pleaded and slowly looked up at him. " Don't say anymore." he whispered and lifted a hand up to his face and stroked his cheek.

" I love you so much David. I don't know what I would do if I had lost you." Kurt whispered and smiled weakly.

David swallowed hard and sighed looking down at him and lifted him up into his arms and wrapped Kurt's legs around his hips. " Well I am here. With you. Holding you up... You haven't lost me." he added as Kurt nodded and kissed him again, his lips wet from the tears David couldn't see in the dark. It was heartbreaking.

He walked slowly to their bed room and without taking an article of clothing off, he laid them down as they were and fell asleep with Kurt attached to him.

[A?N: Sorry I haven't updated this as quickly as before. My muse had left me and had only return. I guess you could say my muse went on a little summer vacation haha. Well I'm back, and again I'm so sorry. :(]


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly I have decided not to finish this story as I have regrettably forgot why I was writing this story. This post will be up for a week before I take the story down.


End file.
